(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Research Pharmacy Shared Service (RPSS) is one of the continuously funded services from the original core grant application. It is responsible for centralized investigational drug logistics for all clinical studies performed at the Arizona Cancer Center. The service is located in a newly renovated and enlarged pharmacy on the first floor of the Cancer Center, immediately adjacent to the multidisciplinary clinics. The service orders, stocks, prepares and maintains logs for all investigational drugs used in the center, totaling over 6000 doses per year (2000 figures). The investigational drug pharmacist participates in all formal drug audits, including those from NIH, the Southwest Oncology Group and other sponsors. In addition, the service is now coordinating similar services for the Scottsdale location of the Arizona Cancer Center. Since the prior grant, investigational protocols handled by the service have more than doubled, which has necessitated hiring a half-time investigational pharmacist, along with continuing the 10 percent support of the director, Robert Dorr, Ph.D., R.Ph., and one full-time pharmacy technician. The service also provides extemporaneous compounding of special topical and injectable formulations for pilot clinical studies in several programs, including Chemoprevention, Therapeutic Development, and GI Cancer. Pharmaceutical industry sponsored studies use the service on a charge-back basis, which provides support for the other two full-time pharmacists working in the facility.